Teenage Life
by Iloveyoutubers
Summary: Dan and Harper's twins Aurora and Ethan are teenagers. This is from Aurora's POV talking about her teenage life and about everyone liking her brother better, until her best friend Mark, Phil and Lucy says that he likes her a lot and is in love with her. They never thought it would come to this.
1. Daddy's girl

I just cannot cope with all this right now! I am a freaking 15 year old girl, who has a loving family who care for me. I don't understand how those people at me school can be so mean and evil! Well, at least they don't know who my father is. Dan Howell. He doesn't really do YouTube now as he is nearly 40 years old, but he still famous because of his YouTube channel Danisnotonfire. I love the story what he tell me on how he met my mother. It was at her friends, Lucy's birthday party, who happens to be with my father best friend and YouTube, AmazingPhil. They have 4 kids, one more extra then my parents as my parents on wanted two or three children and has three child. Myself, my twin brother Ethan and our 8 year old sister, Zoe, who happens to be named after my dads other YouTuber star, Zoe Sugg. Phil and Lucy's kids are Mark, Erica, James, and Lillian.

Zoe is with Alfie still and has 4 kids also. Their names are Emily, Hazel, Isaac and Olivier.

"Aurora, are you ready to go to school?" I hear my dads voice.

"Do I have to go? I don't want them to bully me again," I ask with a sigh.

"Yeah. I am sorry," my dad says sounding really sorry.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault they bully me, dad. They say it is because of my name, which makes me sound like Princess Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty_ and because of my last name," I say.

"They don't know that you're my daughter do they still?" he asks.

"No, they have no clue. But they just pick on me not Ethan. Ethan is the popular then me," I say.

"No, no. That isn't true. You two are the same in my eyes. You're both popular to me, so pay no noticed what people say," dad says.

"Thanks, dad," I say smiling.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You're such a daddy's girl," he says hugging me.

"I am a right daddy's girl. Always have always will," I say hugging him back.

"Now, you and Ethan has to get ready now. I'm going to ring the school saying you're going to be a bit late because you have the doctors, okay?" dad says kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I say smiling.

Oh! Why do I have the kindest father going? Everyone who watched is videos are so kind also. Expected that the fact that when my mother was pregnant with me and Ethan, they had some hate when they announced they were dating and expecting, but they did also have kind and sweet comments too. But once we were born and my Dan posted a picture of me and Ethan on his Instagram and a short video of us, everyone was nice and sweet, even the ones who hated about their relationship and us before we were born.


	2. Awkward kiss

Me and Ethan arrived at school a couple of hours later as we actually did have to go to the doctors for a check up. We're not in the same class as he is in the higher class then me because he is smarter then me. But at least I am in my best friend Mark's class. Yes. The Mark who is Phil and Lucy's son. We're best friends. He always hangs out with me as Ethan has his group of popular kids he hangs round with. At lunch I was sitting alone, like I always do, when my a girl, who I HATE came over to me.

"Oh, look. It is Aurora, who took Dan Howell's last name," she said as her friends started laughing.

"Er...I didn't steal his last name. I just got the same last name, Olivia," I say as Mark came over to me.

"Oh, hey Mark Philip Lester. The son of Phil Lester, how are you doing today and why are you here with her?" Olivia asked getting flirty.

"Er...I am good. And Aurora is my best friend," Mark says sounding just like Phil.

"Why are you friends with her?" she asks.

"Her parents are friend with my parents," he says.

"But she took Dan Howell's last name," Olivia says.

Mark sighs."I think you have to tell them now,"

"Tell us what?" Olivia asks.

"I am actually Dan Howell's daughter, that's why I have his last name, so does Ethan Howell," I say.

"How do you know Ethan Howell?" she asks.

"He is my twin brother and Dan Howell's son," I say.

Her friend Courtney just looks at me then gasps."So, that's why you have Dan Howell's eyes?"

"Yeah. That is why I have his eyes, but my mum has brown eyes too," I say.

"Oh, my God! Can me, Hannah, Katie and Penny be your friends?" Courtney asks.

"If you want to. As you know I don't have any friends and my brother is more popular then me and I just want some more fri-" I was cut short by Mark pressing his lips against mine. I didn't do anything but just looked shocked.

"Sorry," he says.

"Er...that's okay. I gotta go," I say rushing of feeling awkward. God! I am so awkward like my parents, but more awkward because of my dads personality. I guess Courtney came after to as she was right behind me.

"Hey, Aurora! Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just feel really awkward for Mark kissing me like that," I say.

"It was pretty clear that he likes you. I could tell he is in love with you. Why don't you give it a go?" she asks.

"No. I don't want to and besides, he is my parents best friends son and we have been friends for ages. This is just to awkward. I will think about it though, but it could take ages for me to like him that way," I say.

"Okay. Well as long as you do it because I think Olivia is trying to ask him out," Courtney says.

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but why do you like her?" I asked Courtney.

"I don't. She is a bully. She bullied me in primary school, that is how long we knew each other, but in the last year of primary school, she dated my older brother Michael and I had to make out I liked her. I HATE that girl, but I like you," she says.

"I like you too, as a friend that is," I say


	3. Fallen in love

It is the weekend and I was sitting in my room on my bed looking at me Facebook. I keep finding pictures of Mark. I still feel awkward when it comes to Mark ever since he kissed me on Wednesday at school. I know this is horrible, but I haven't spoken to him since. That made me feel so awkward. No one knows why I haven't spoken to him. I just don't feel ready to speak to him yet since that kiss. I don't even know why he kissed me. He said that he kissed because he likes, so if he does, why didn't he just tell me instead of kissing me for. But since that kiss, I have actually starting to fall in love with him, so until I know what to do, I am going to stay away for him. I hear our front door knocked, then my dad comes to me room with Phil.

"Aurora, Phil wants to know if he could talk to you quickly. Is it okay with you?" dad asks me.

"Sure," I say smiling.

My dad smiles leaving my room and leaving Phil in my room. For some reason, he looks worried and caring face on. I know he is mine, Ethan and Zoe's Godfather and all, but I wonder what he wants to say.

"Aurora, Mark told me that you haven't been speaking to him for three days," Phil says.

"He told did he?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just wanted to come over to see you and asked what happened between you and he. You two have always been best friends and I don't your friendship with Mark to end. Please, if you don'y mind, tell him what happened between you two?" he asks.

"Okay. Well on Wednesday, he turned around and kissed me. He told me that he likes me, but I don't if it is true and that kiss made me feel really awkward. Is he okay, though?" I asked.

"Mark thinks you hate him," Phil says.

"I don't hate him. It's just that kiss shocked me and I wasn't expecting it at all and because of that kiss, I actually found myself falling for him," I say awkwardly.

"He does like you, as in he is in love with you," Phil says.

"Please don't tell him that I told you that I have fell in love with. I want to tell him when I am ready too. And please tell him that I don't hate him," I say.

"I won't tell him that you love him and I will tell him that you don't hate him. I just tell him that the kiss made you feel so awkward," Phil says.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"You're welcome, Aurora. Now I have got to get going. Come and give your Godfather a hug goodbye please," he says.

I smile and go and hug him. He kissed my forehead and left my room. I sat back down on my bed and looked at some stuff and then my dad comes back in."Aurora are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. In fact I have actually fallen in love...with Mark," I say.

"Aw. My little girls first love. I'm just saying this if this ever happens, if you ever fall pregnant or something, what ever you do, I will be their for you. And if you actually do end up pregnant and you tell me and your mother, I promise, I won't get mad, because I will always be here for you," he says.

"Thanks, dad," I say.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he says.

I don't know why he said about me pregnant with a child when it happens, but I do know that I will not get an abortion as I don't believe in it.

* * *

 **Who knows if Facebook will still be around in 2030, but it is fun to think about it.**


	4. Talking about family

It has now been 2 weeks since that awkward kiss between me and Mark and I am starting to think that in another few weeks, I'm going to tell him how I feel. Phil promised me that he wouldn't tell him and told him to give me some space for about 4-5 weeks, which, Phil came over and said that Mark was okay about leaving me alone for that long. I did feel a bit sad about this, but I just need to get some time alone with my family and new friends. There was no school this week as there was a fire at our school and the firemen were fixing it up with some help by other people. Me, Courtney, Hannah, Katie and Penny were at the park. Olivia hasn't spoken to any of them since, they became my friends because they found out that Dan Howell was my father.

"So, how did Dan meet your mother?" Courtney asks me.

"It was at a bar. It was my friends-mothers 20th birthday," I say.

"Mark's mother? Who is married to Phil Lester?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah. Lucy. Just turned 20. Her and Phil are 8 years apart from each other, but their love is good. Anyway. Lucy asked my mother was there anyone in the bar who she would have a one night stand with and my mum said not, but then my dad came over to them and started talking. Lucy said to my mum that they should have a night stand and my parents just felt awkward. Lucy leaves them to get to know each other. And I guess my parents got really drunk so they slept together. They started dating a few weeks later and 8 weeks later, she found out she was pregnant with me and Ethan," I say.

"That is so cute! I love that story," Katie says.

"Yeah. When me and Ethan were nearly 7 and our little sister was 5 months old, we found out that our dad actually has another daughter with his ex-girlfriend, Carla, when they were 18. She broke up with him because of it," I say.

"Wow! 3 daughters. I thought that Dan only want 2 or 3 children," Penny asks.

"He did. But he never knew that he and Carla were expecting because they broke up, but she looks so much like him and they bonded really well. I bonded with her too. She moved in with us because Carla was dying from an illness and she didn't want to stay with her mothers boyfriend as he was mean to her. Carla sadly passed away, with an unknown illness. I met her a few times and she was really nice. Beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes, Carla had. Anyway, my half sisters name is Phoebe," I say.

"Phoebe? As in Phoebe from _Friends_?" Courtney asks.

"Yeah. Carla told me she loved that show and love the name Phoebe so much that she named her Phoebe," I say.

"How old is Phoebe?" Hannah asks.

"21 years old now," I say.

"Oh. Has she got any children of her own?" Katie asks.

"Yeah. She has a son called Peter, who just turned one," I say.

We had a good chat until we all had to go home to have our dinners.


	5. I love you

4 weeks now and I am starting to think that I should tell Mark how I feel. This might make our friendship blow up, but I needed to tell him. It is killing me that I am keeping a secret from him. He is my best friend and now my crush. I really need to tell him now, otherwise I will not be able to live with myself with this secret. Only people who knows is Phil, Lucy, mum, dad, Phoebe, Ethan, Zoe, Erica, James, and Lillian. Also including my friends who all know about my crush on him. Now that we I am 16 now as I had my birthday last week, I should just tell him. I called him earlier on and asked could he meet me at the park where we always hang out and he said that he will come along. I am so worried about what he is going to say, but I just want to get it over with.

"Hey, Aurora," Mark says.

"Hey, Mark," I say back.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Once again, why did you kiss me 4 weeks ago?" I asked again.

"I already told you. I kissed you because I really like you, Aurora and as in that I have fallen in love with you. I don't know why you freaked out about it," Mark says.

"I didn't know what to do. I needed to clear my head for all this time and ever since that kissed something felt different with me," I say.

"How can a kiss me you feel different? I really hope you don't feel less of me now, because of it," he says.

"What? I don't feel less of you. That kiss made me feel different about you," I say.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks me looking at me weirdly.

"I mean that the kiss kind of made me fall in love with you too. Before that kiss, I didn't think of you that way, but then you kissed me and few days later, I noticed that I have actually fallen in love with you," I say.

"You-you love me?" Mark asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"I love you too," Mark says.

Then he kisses me and this time I kissed him back. He is still 15, but I don't want nothing to become between us. I love him so much and I will always do, no matter what happens and I hope that we will stay together like how our parents stayed together for all this time.


End file.
